A Twist in Reality
by Evelyn Rogue
Summary: The Cast of the Ninjago TV show are kidnapped and forced to watch the Lego Ninjago Movie. I haven't really seen this done yet... so why not?
1. Chapter 1

The ninja were celebrating; Harumi and her Sons of Garmadon goons had been locked away in prison, and Garmadon had been cured (once again). It was a victory worthy enough of a pizza party, and that is what was currently occupying their time. Cheering, laughing, glass clinking, and jokes echoed through the hall of the ninja's current headquarters (A.K.A. the Temple of Airjitzu), as they sat around a large wooden table.

Dareth and Skylor were also present, having helped brought down Emperor Lord Garmadon.

"Man this couldn't have gone any better!" Kai mumbled through a mouth full of Pizza.

"Ew, Kai." Skylor yelped, bringing a hand up to shield her face from flying food.

"Sorry." Came the quick reply as the fire ninja washed down his bite of food with a big gulp of soda.

"So I wonder what happens next..." Remarked Dareth, the (not so) feared but now famous brown ninja.

"I'll tell you what happens next. I get to stay evil free for a while." Garmadon exclaimed.

"To being a good guy!" Jay announced raising his glass of soda.

"Here Here!" was the unanimous response from across the room as glasses clinked.

 **"** ** _Greetings ,Ninja,"_** A voice spoke from seemingly out of nowhere. The world around the startled ninja started to fade to black, Everything losing color, and eventually vanishing.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked standing up from his now non-existent other ninja were frantically looking for anything other than the consuming blackness.

 _ **"I am a writer. A being who writes to manipulate the worlds of fiction. You are a television show in my world, and thus you are fiction. As a writer, I can practically make you do anything I want.**_

Jay glared at the blackness as if the weird "Writer" would be intimidated by his hard gaze.

"I think we'd know if we were a TV show." Cole announced.

 ** _"If you do not believe me, I'll make it simple. I am now forcing Jay to do ballet._**

All eyes shot to Jay who was quickly turning bright red. Why? Because he was indeed dancing like a ballerina against his will.

"I can't stop it!" The lighting ninja shrieked.

"Okay we believe you." Kai sighed, and Jay stopped dancing almost immediately.

 _ **"Good. As I said, you are a television show, and a good one at that. Recently they made a movie based off of you guys, and I'd like your personal opinion on it."**_

"So, you ruined our celebration and forced me to do ballet because you want us to watch a movie about ourselves?" Jay grumbled.

 _ **"Yes."**_

"And if we say no?" Misako asked.

 _ **"I wasn't giving you an option."**_

"I dunno ,guys, I say we give the writer what she wants. I can't think of anything better to do than watch a movie and see how our lives are different in a parallel universe." Lloyd finally announced.

"Well, she can make Jay do an awesome Ballet routine, and I'd rather not be embarrassed like that... So movie time!" Kai shouted.

A large segment of the blackness started to glow, and they realized that they were now standing in a movie theater. There were just enough seats for all of them, and they quickly seated themselves. The movie screen glowed to life, and they saw a large shield with the Warner Brothers symbol inside.

 **The doors opened as a young boy in a bright blue jacket walked into an antique shop. Many various wares were present. After he messes with a suit of armor, a flag drops and hits a board which in turn launches several china cups into the air. Behind the counter, a man quickly catches the cups with expert speed.**

"Wow that was impressive." Remarked Jay.

"Yes. Indeed it was." Garmadon agreed.

 **The man scolds the boy and tells him to go outside and play outside with his friends as he sets the cup back in place. The boy remarks that he has no friends and the man beckons him over. The boy asks if stuff is real to which the guy confirms everything down to the cat is real, and that the cat is a real monster. The boy is clutching a Lego figure.**

 **Man- What is that?**

 **Boy- This is Lloyd.**

"Hey, it looks like me!" Lloyd quickly points out.

"Yeah you after a fight with a blender." Kai snorts.

 **Man- Hmm he looks like a very brave fighter.**

"Preach it!" Shouts Lloyd from the theater.

"Shh." Garmadon raises a finger to his lips.

 **Kid-No, he's just a kid; he can't do anything.**

 **Man- He might look different, but...**

 **The man pulls out a green ninja figure.**

 **Man- he can do great things.**

 **Boy- Woah.**

 **Man- you just have to look at it from a different point of view. This is his teacher.**

 **The man pulls out an old browning Lego that looks suspiciously like Sensei Wu.**

"Brother, what happened to you?" Garmadon snarked quietly.

"As you told our son... Shhh." Misako scolded.

 **Man- Very old, very wise, and very handsome.**

Wu snorted, shooting a smirk at Garmadon.

 **Man- Have you ever heard the legend behind the legend of Ninjago?**

 **Boy- No**

 **Man- I will tell you, but to truly see, you must forget everything you know, and see things in a new way.**

 **The boy walks to a fish tank in the side of the room.**

 **Man- The story of Ninjago is the story of a boy, and his name is Lloyd, and his dad is the worst guy in the history of the world.**

The entire theater erupted into laughter as Garmadon stuck his head in his hands, partly in shame and partly in resignation. The only though rushing through his head was, 'just what was going to happen in this movie?'

 **Anchorman- good morning ninjago!**

 **The shout is repeated in several different languages across a bay.**

 **Anchorman- When Garmadon attacks, we are there. When Garmadon crashes the stock market, we're there again. When Garmadon defaces Whistler's mother, we're still there! We are the only news team watching Garmadon's volcanic layer, twenty four hours a day, this is...**

 **Anchorwoman- Good morning ninjago, I'm Kate Gallaway,**

 **Anchorman- and I'm Ben Shepherd, and I'm pumped to be bringing you the news. Oh yeah.**

 **Kate- Well it looks like everyone is on pins and needles waiting for garmadon's next attack.**

 **Ben- Our experts predict a ninety-five percent chance, today!**

 **Kate- Yikes Ninjago, you'd better stay inside.**

 **Ben- You better stay right there; don't you dare come out. At least not until our secret ninja force steps in.**

 **Kate- Thank goodness for those ninjas**

 **Ben- But who are these secret ninjas ,Kate?**

 **Kate- We have so many questions.**

 **Ben- Fire ninja, where is he on a scale of one to awesome?**

 **Kai- I'm not gonna lie. I'm Awesome!**

"I have to agree with the other you. You are awesome." Skylor smiled at the fire ninja sitting next to her.

Kai blushed as red as his suit, before turning back to the movie.

 **Ben- Earth ninja! When will he upgrade to digital?**

 **Cole- No, I would never do that!**

"So movie you has a thing for old records... sweet." Jay shrugs.

 **Ben-Ice Ninja, is he a real boy, or a robot?**

 **Zane- How dare you? I'm a wild teen.**

Pixal chuckled quietly from her seat.

"Well good to know, you're a regular... Wild Teen... Zane." Lloyd snorted.

 **Ben- Lightning Ninja! Is he the bravest ninja of them all?**

 **Jay is piloting his mech and screaming for his life as he's chased by hostile forces.**

 **Ben- I'll take that as a yes.**

Jay stared with wide eyes. He was not that scared. He had taken on a space genie, and a few flying tin cans weren't anything to be afraid of.

Seeing Cole about to speak, Jay silenced him with a glare.

 **Ben- Water Ninja! She's a girl and a ninja; can she really have it all?**

 **Nya- You fellas... need to... inform yourselves... of we're at culturally.**

Nya let out a whoop and pumped her fist. "Yeah Dareth, you need to inform yourselves of where we're at culturally!" She snorted. The brown ninja ducked in embarrassment.

 **Ben- And finally the green ninja! He fights in the air, on the ground, and in the kitchen with the refrigerator; but what is he hiding, and who is he really?**

"Okay, I want to see Lloyd fight with a refrigerator!" Jay shouted, raising his hand.

"Shush ,Students." Master Wu said. "I would like to see what happens."

 **The colorful screen flashed the change in topic to local birthdays.**

 **Kate- Celebrating local birthdays are this hotdog guy, this panda, and uh oh Lloyd Garmadon?**

 **Ben- The son of evil Lord Garmadon**

 **There's an evil laugh and the picture zooms in on Lloyd.**

 **Kate- Must be tough to be that kid.**

"Don't I know it?" Lloyd mumbled into his hands, earning a pat on his back from both his mother and father.

 _Hi Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Darkwolf the Writer. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and more is to come. I saw no one had done this, and I really couldn't resist!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on A Twist in Reality:_

 **Ben- The son of the evil Lord Garmadon**

 **There's an evil laugh as the picture zooms in on Lloyd.**

 **Kate- Must be tough to be that kid.**

"Don't I know it?" Lloyd mumbled into his hands, earning a pat on the back from both his mother and father.

-POPCORN BREAK- POPCORN BREAK- POPCORN BREAK-

"Where'd this popcorn come from?" Jay asked curiously holding up the bucket of fluffy white kernels.

"I have no idea, now shh." Lloyd ordered. He had to admit that he was curious at this point.

"Shh." Jay mimicked as he rolled his eyes. He was interrupted by a piece of popcorn hitting him square in the face, accompanied by a glare from Kai. Jay liked Nya, and Kai was Nya's brother... Annoy the brother, and you don't get the girl.

Jay decided to shut up.

 **Several apartment buildings come into view as birds flutter and land on the close lines stretched between them. The bird tweets are interrupted by the buzzing of a phone. It starts playing the weekend whip and the scene changes to Lloyd sleeping peacefully with the phone on a shelf above him. Disturbed by the noise ,Lloyd groggily checks the phone. The call is from an unknown number.**

 **Lloyd- Hello?**

 **Person- *Chomp* Hello?**

 **Lloyd's shock is obvious as he realizes the caller is his father.**

 **Garmadon- What do you want?**

 **Lloyd- ah, you called me.**

 **Garmadon- Hang on a second, let me-. I must have butt dialed you; who is this?**

"Really? He doesn't even recognize his own son?" Dareth snorted quietly.

All eyes shot to Garmadon who looked as perplexed as the rest of them.

"Guess not." Lloyd sighed.

 **Lloyd- uh, it's Lloyd.**

 **Upon seeing his father's blank look, Lloyd sighs.**

 **Lloyd- it's Lloyd, Lloyd Garmadon, your son.**

 **Garmadon- No, my son is totally bald and has no teeth.**

A couple of barely contained snorts echoed from the audience.

"Yeah, cause that's the average description of anyone over the age of two and under seventy!" Jay chuckles.

"Well-"

"I said average ,you flame brain!" Jay cut Kai off.

 **Lloyd- Yeah, well surprise, I'm not a baby anymore.**

Kai lost it, doubling over in fits of laughter and nearly falling on top of Jay.

"Dude, movie you is such a doofus!" Kai shouted at Sensei Garmadon who now had his head in his hands.

"Please don't rub it in..." The former dark lord begged.

"Doofus! HA!"

"Kai, that is quite enough!" Wu snapped, effectively shutting the impulsive master of fire up.

 **Garmadon- ... Duly noted. How old are you? You're seven right? Your seven.**

 **Lloyd- sixteen. Just add nine to that.**

 **Garmadon- Well good talk son.**

"That was hardly a hello. Man movie you is totally uncivilized! I mean let's see what the list is. He can't really put two and two together, can't keep time, and is totally non-social." Jay laughed.

"Shut up or I'll hit you with my stick..." Hissed Garmadon.

"Ohhh violent."

Garmadon raised his staff, but Wu beat him to it, swiftly bringing down his walking stick on Jay's head.

"Ow."

"Shut up."

 **Lloyd- Wait! are you sure there's- there isn't a special reason you might of called me, today? On this day specifically. Toddaaaay?**

 **Garmadon- Look I didn't call you; my butt called you.**

 **Lloyd- Oh...**

 **Garmadon- Well, no time to chat. Daddy has got to go to work; gotta get that green ninja.**

 **Lloyd- Yeah...**

 **Garmadon- Glad the teeth finally came in. Buhbye.**

"Nice save." Nya admitted.

"Glad the teeth came in!" Jay snorted as he made quotation marks with his hands. Even Lloyd was smirking at the awkward remark.

 **Woman- Lloyd! Good morning!**

 **The camera reveals a red headed woman juggling an armload of things to go in her purse.**

 **Lloyd- Mom, hey, um, here's a thought. What if I didn't go to school today?**

"Mom? Mom?" Misako shrieked as she nearly jumped from her seat. "That redhead is the other Lloyd's mother? Who even is she?"

Everyone had slouched down in their seats to avoid Misako's wrath; however, Jay finally spoke up.

"Her name tag says Koko."

"I don't care about her name I- I can't... I can't imagine a world where I'm not Lloyd's mother." Misako sighed sadly.

"You're my mother in this world, and that's all that matters." Lloyd smiled patting his mom on the back. Ready to offer any words of comfort to his mother.

"Aww. Thank you ,Lloyd." Misako smiled wrapping an arm around his shoulders and fighting back tears.

 **Koko- What? Oh, no, you don't wanna miss school ,Honey. These are the best years of your life!**

"Ha! when pigs fly!" Grinned Cole. He was clearly remembering dance school. The look on Lloyd's face, suggested that he was thinking about Darkly's boarding school for bad boys that he had attended at the age of nine.

"I can agree to that!" Dareth shuddered.

"I cannot..." Pixal admitted from her seat. " I have never experience High School.

"Ah, it's horrible." Cole assured. "Awful food, bullies, and... what's worse? Gym class."

"You'd do well in gym class." Misako assured, eliciting an eye-roll from Cole.

 **Lloyd- Um have you been to high school? Cause ah- It's judgy, pretty judgy.**

 **Koko- Oh ,Honey. You just need to give a chance to see the real you.**

 **Lloyd- Yeah, I don't think I can actually show people the... real... me.**

 **Koko- That's not true. All you've got to do is show them the person you are on the inside. Right here where it matters most.**

"I'll admit she's probably a better mother than I was... " Misako grumbled.

"Don't be too hard on yourself , mom." Lloyd shot back.

Misako shrugged.

 **Koko- Oh, and also don't forget; if your dad attacks the city again today, just be sure to-**

 **Lloyd and Koko at the same time- Duck and cover until the secret ninjas give the all clear.**

 **Koko- Oh and also don't forget.**

 **Lloyd- Yeah?**

 **Koko- Have a happy birthday, Honey.**

 **Lloyd- Thanks mom. I'll try my best.**

 **Koko- of course you will!**

"Does she know he's the green ninja?" Zane asked quickly.

"Well why would she be telling him to duck and cover if she did?" Jay retorted.

"Fair point."

"Would everyone stop talk talking!?" Lloyd snapped, throwing both hands in the air for effect and nearly tossing his popcorn.

 **Lloyd walks to the bus stop, and the kids immedietly begin texting complaints.**

 **Text- Lloyd alert!**

 **Text- Again? When the bus?**

 **Text- his dad has scary eyes.**

To everyone's surprise, Garmadon dropped into a fit of laughter at that particular text.

"I did have scary eyes didn't eye?" Garmadon pointed to his eye as everyone groaned.

"Dude, coooorrrnnnyy!" Jay plugged his ears.

 **As Lloyd boards the bus, the commotion stops, and everyone shoots him a nasty glare. Once he sits down, he realizes everyone has scooted to the opposite side of the bus, causing it to drag precariously as it drives forward.**

"Dude!" Kai winced.

 **The bus arrives at Ninjago High school and Lloyd still receives nasty glares and cruel whispers as he proceeds to leave the bus and walk towards the building. He's interrupted by a new arrival.**

 **Zane- Hello , Fellow teenager.**

 **Lloyd- Zane, Hey!**

 **Zane- Man, my mom is on my case all the time. She's always. *BEEP BEEP BEEP DIAL WHAHHHAHAHAHA* And I'm like 'Lay off mom, I'm just a teenager!**

 **Lloyd- I hear that!**

Pixal and Zane who quickly got the reference, lost their dignity entirely as they snorted and howled, laughing until they were forced to clutch their sides due to the searing pain.

"What?" Cole asked. "Parent problems _are_ a teen thing!"

"Th-that's not what we're laughing at! Just forget it." Zane snorted.

Garmadon and Misako, also getting it, both chuckled quietly.

 **Kai- Bro! Hey give me a hug man, give me a birthday hug!**

 **Lloyd- Kai! That's a good one *Wheezes out through hug***

 **Zane- Birthday hug? Let me get in on that. I'll increase the pressure dramatically.**

 **Lloyd- Zane! Zane! Argh!**

 **Lloyd and Kai are both crushed by Zane in a massive hug.**

"Okay, movie Kai and Zane are huggers... Duly noted." Jay flatly announced.

"Shhh!" Wu snapped.

 **A bike rips through the hall with Nya on it shouting out warnings to all students in her way.**

 **Nya- Ohoho Lloyd!**

 **Kai- Nya**

 **Nya- Yo, bro,**

 **Kai- What's up ,Sis?**

 **Nya- Oh, hey actual ,bro.**

 **Jay peaks out from behind Cole, who is shouldering a beat box.**

 **Jay- Hey Nya, where'd you get that bike? The- great stuff... store? Uh...**

 **Cole rolls his eyes.**

"Awkward!" Snorted Skylor while Jay face-palmed. Nya only smiled warmly and patted Jay's hand.

"What a stupid- What a idiotic thing to say! Argh! I can't take much more of this!" Jay whined.

"Then shut up, and let the movie play." Wu sighed.

 **Nya- Guys, check out my new paint job, cause I did in myself! The lady Iron Dragon. My Hero!**

 **A group of cheer leaders walk up.**

 **Mark- Hey everyone look! It's Garmadork and the dork squad! You wanna hear our new cheer?**

 **Cheer- L-L-O-Y-D His dad is bad and so is he, Boo Lloyd, boo Lloyd.**

 **Mark- Boo Lloyd!**

"Wow... uh catchy." Lloyd mutters glumly.

"It's sad they have that much time on their hands." Retorted Pixal.

"Pixal, cruel people go out of their way to find the time." Misako sadly announced.

 **Lloyd- Great chant! I'll bet you got a number one hit on your hands!**

"Well talk about taking it like a champ!" Cole grinned.

"L-l-o-y-d his dad is bad and so is he-" Jay was immedietly cut off from singing by two staffs being brought down on his head. One from Wu who was scowling, and the other from Garmadon, who shot him a murderous glare. Jay was then doused in popcorn as Nya slammed her bucket over his head.

"Hehe sorry. It's catchy." Jay meekly muttered, pulling the bucket off his brown mop of hair.

Nya crossed her arms and glared at him.

 **Radio Host- And coming in at number one with a bullet, it's** ** _Boo Lloyd!_**

 **As the song plays, a large army comes across the harbor, the ground begins to shake, and everyone stares in alarm. The ships fly overhead and Garmadon surfaces.**

 **Garmadon- Citizens of Ninjago! Get ready to welcome your new overlord, who goes by the name of-**

 **Woman- Garmadon!**

 **Garmadon- What's my name?**

 **Man- Garmadon!**

 **Garmadon- Say it again!**

 **Same man- Garmadon!**

 **Garmadon!- I can't hear you!**

 **Another Woman- Garmadon!**

 **Baby- Garmadon!**

"Hey, why didn't you attack ninjago like this before?" Kai asked.

Garmadon shook his head.

"I need to start making a list. If I turn evil again... I need a crab people army, and a volcanic layer!"

"Really? Need I remind you that you lived in the _underworld?_ How does a volcanic layer compare?" Lloyd asked.

"Well I said if I turn evil _again._ With my terrible luck it'll happen again, and I can't return to the underworld now can I?"

Lloyd gave him a slight shrug.

"The Green ninja will always stop you!" Jay shouted, desperately trying to make up for his earlier blunder.

"He always does." Garmadon smiled.

 **Garmadon- Don't wear it out! Okay, general number six, you and your team of crab men overthrow the police station! General number one, take the TV station. General Number five, crash the stock market! General number three, knock over that table. General number two, pop that kid's balloon! General number four, make that school bus dangle precariously over an overpass; I've never seen that before.**

"Really, that's like villain 101. The bad guy always makes the cars dangle off stuff..." Skylor pointed out.

"I know right!" Added Kai.

"Don't look at me... It's my doppelganger, and I've never met him before." Retorted Garmadon.

 **Garmadon- Now all I have to do is climb to the top of Ninjago tower and then I will rule over Ninjago.**

 **Mayor- Wait what?**

 **Garmadon- I said, I will rule over Ninjago... Forever! Mwahahahaha**

 **Child- Where are the ninja?**

"Brilliant question." Mumbled Zane as he leaned backwards and threw another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Zane, speaking with your mouth full is rude; please refrain from doing so." Chastised Pixal.

"Sorry, I must be hanging around Kai too much." The nindroid announced.

"Hey, I have manners!" Shouted Kai.

"Sometimes." Added Skylor, slapping the fire ninja upside the head.

 **The scene shifts to the class room where Cole is listening to music during the teacher's lecture. The alarm blares.**

 **Teacher- uh oh! It's Garmadon.**

 **Students- Thanks ,Lloyd!**

"Dude, that's not fair!" Cole shouted.

"You're just getting this now?" Nya asked crossing her arms and giving him "The look."

 **Teacher- You know what to do! Duck and Cover**

 **Nya, Lloyd, Kai, Zane, Cole, and Jay- Can I have a bathroom pass?**

 **Teacher- I think you mean, May I! May I have a bathroom pass? You know what? Do whatever you want.**

 **The ninja charge down the hallway to their lockers.**

 **Ninja- Ninja go!**

 **They all step into their lockers and slide down the chutes.**

"Ooh, I want one of those!" Jay squeaked.

"We don't even go to school." Nya pointed out.

"Yeah... well, if we ever do."

"Oh brother!" Kai snorted putting his head in his hands. "You just want to go to school so you can have a locker chute?"

Jay simply responded by sticking his tongue out; the master of fire returned it, and then tackled the lighting ninja.

"You see what I was in charger of for months?" Lloyd asked Sensei Wu as the two elemental masters rolled on the floor, shouting and pummeling each other.

Sensei Wu knowingly shook his head.

-POPCORN BREAK-POPCORN BREAK- POPCORN BREAK-POPCORN BREAK-

 **(Author's note)**

 _Hi ,guys! The reception I got for the first chapter was amazing! Thank you all so much for the positive reviews, and stay tuned for more chapters on the near future!_

 _Also in case anyone is concerned, I highly respect my elders and meant no disrespect through Jay's comment. I believe they are wise and amazing people, and should be greatly respected by everyone._

 _-Darkwolf-_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on a Twist in Reality_

 **They all step into their lockers and slide down the chutes.**

"Ooh, I want one of those!" Jay squeaked.

"We don't even go to school." Nya pointed out.

"Yeah... well, if we ever do."

"Oh brother!" Kai snorted putting his head in his hands. "You just want to go to school so you can have a locker chute?"

Jay simply responded by sticking his tongue out; the master of fire returned it, and then tackled the lighting ninja.

"You see what I was in charger of for months?" Lloyd asked Sensei Wu as the two elemental masters rolled on the floor, shouting and pummeling each other.

Sensei Wu knowingly shook his head.

 **-POPCORN BREAK-POPCORN BREAK-POPCORN BREAK-POPCORN BREAK-POPCORN BREAK-**

"Break it up!" Nya growled as she yanked Kai away from Jay.

"Come on ,Nya, I was about to win!" Kai whined, struggling in his sister's surprisingly strong grip.

"Just sit down... and. Watch. the. Movie!" Nya grunted as she pulled the resisting master of fire back to his seat.

Cole offered a hand to Jay who gladly took it and seated himself.

Kai looked ready to lunge until Misako spoke up. "Sit down or you'll both be scrubbing the deck of the Bounty with toothbrushes for the next two weeks!" Her voice was so venomous that for some reason, neither ninja doubted she would indeed make them.

"Sorry." Kai muttered under his breath, and Jay shot him a triumphant smile.

Misako glared at Jay ,and he shrank. "Sorry." He meekly whimpered.

 **As the ninja slide down and change into their ninja outfits the computer hums to life, revealing the mechs.**

 **Computer- Ninja computer system initiated**

 **The ninja arrive in their warehouse, and all shout as they board their mechs.**

 **Lloyd- Ninja team shout out your call sign! Kai light it up!**

 **Kai- Fire mech! so Ninja!**

 **Computer- Fire mech ignited.**

 **Kai- Take it away ,Sis.**

 **Nya- Water mech, ready and standing by! Zane!**

 **Kai- Come on!**

 **Lloyd- Your turn buddy!**

 **Zane- Ice mech, Loading... Loading... Loading...**

"Okay... I'm just gonna say it, Zane, movie you definitely needs an upgrade." Jay groaned.

"Well movie you needs to stop being scared of everything!" The ice ninja shot back.

"Take it back!" Jay shouted.

"You first."

Jay growled at Zane, and the ice ninja glared back.

 **Lloyd- Ready Jay?**

 **Jay- Ready! Wait no not rea- Ready!**

 **Nya- Cole wanna kick Garmadon's butt?**

 **Cole- Earth mech-**

 **Computer- Turn tables 33 and third RPM**

 **Cole- ready and standing by!**

 **Lloyd- Green ninja, ready and standing by**

 **The mechs began to get ready to leave.**

"I want one!" Nya shouted. "Kai, can we get one?"

"Ah, Nya, I couldn't build a working mech to save my life... Ask Jay!"

"I'd be happy to help you build one ,Nya."

"In other words... Anything to spend time with me?"

"You know it!" The lighting ninja grinned as Kai rolled his eyes as dramatically as possible.

 **Lloyd- All ninjas, hit it!**

 **Lloyd's mech spews fire and they all take off.**

"Build me one too." Lloyd ordered, his jaw dropping to the floor.

 **Lloyd- alright ninjas follow me!**

 **Jay- As long as we have these mechs, we're unstoppable!**

 **Zane- If we were the beetles, you would be John, you would be Paul, you would George, and I would be their computer!**

Wu snorted while Garmadon and Misako chuckled.

The rest of the theater gave them odd looks, and Garmadon shook his head.

"A music group from the sixties, way before you were born." Dareth supplied quickly

The ninja nodded in understanding

 **As the mechs begin attacking the crab army, the crowds cheer them on**

 **Lady- We love you green ninja!**

"What about the rest of us?" Asked Cole, furiously. "They all cheer on Lloyd."

"I make sure you guys get credit!" Lloyd shot back.

"Movie you doesn't..."

Garmadon smirked. "He's definitely a Garmadon!"

"Dad, what's that supposed to mean?"

Garmadon continued smiling but returned to watching the movie.

"What's that supposed to mean, Father?"

 **Lloyd- Jay you take the air!**

 **Jay- Ten-four ,good buddy**

 **Lloyd- Nya, Water**

 **Nya- It's a dangerous and fascinating environment!**

 **Lloyd- I know right? Kai, Zane, and Cole you guys take down town.**

 **Kai- We're already here ,Man! I'm taking some heavy fire!**

 **Cole- Hang on Kai; I gotcha covered! Have you heard my latest track? It's a smash! *Cole's mech smashes a few crab goon vehicles***

"Hey, corny puns are my gig!" Jay shouted tossing a piece of popcorn at Cole.

The baffled master of earth shot him a glare.

"You're acting like it was actually _me_ that said it!"

"Your face equals you."

"Don't think I won't pun-"

"Shut up both of you!" Nya growled, not at all ready to break up another brawl.

 **Kai- Thanks ,Cole!**

 **Lloyd- Jay, you got bogies on your six!**

 **Computer- you've also got them on your three, one, seven, five, six, eight, nine, and two!**

 **Jay screams as a crab goon fires at him.**

 **Crab goon- Too close for missiles! Switching to crabs!**

 **The Goon fires crabs at Jay's mech window.**

Garmadon was sitting with one hand on his forehead as he shook it with a smirk.

"What exactly was that supposed to accomplish?" Skylor asked with a raised eyebrow and one hand over her mouth to cover the smile.

"Other than the fact that the movie me needs more fire power, and a new career?" Garmadon retorted, effectively shutting the master of amber up.

 **Jay- Agh!**

 **Goon- get your affairs in order lightning ninja!**

 **Jay- Agh! I gotta charge up my super-sonic canon bolt! Come on, charge! _Charge_! _Hurry up! Charge! *Continues repeating Charge! in a panic* Nya!_**

 **Nya- Wahoo!**

 **The ninja continue to fight in their mechs against Garmadon's forces.**

 **Kai- Yahoo! Bring it! Zane, you are the man!**

 **Zane- Yes, I'm a normal human teen.**

Jay leaned into Zane's ear and whispered not so conspicuously "Upgrade!"

A hint of annoyance flashed across the nindroid's face as he put a hand on the lighting ninja's face and pushed him away.

 **Lloyd- Nice work guys! I'm going after Garmadon.**

 **A crab goon is working on knocking the school bus from earlier off the overpass.**

 **Kid- Please help us!**

 **Lloyd- class-mates... Hold on!**

 **He targets the crab goon with missles and the explosion knocks the bus off the overpass.**

 **Lloyd- Aw nuts!**

"Umm... _Learn to aim!"_ Jay shrieks from where he had jumped into Zane's lap.

Zane rolled his eyes before dumping Jay to the floor.

"Ow." Jay groaned standing up.

Zane merely glared at him, still slightly irked about the upgrade comment.

 **Lloyd grabs the bus with his mech and lowers it to the ground, receiving cheers of excitement along the way.**

 **Kid- Thank you ,green ninja!**

 **Another kid- You're our hero! I want to be him when I grow up!**

"Aww, how sweet!" Misako grinned.

"Indeed." Pixal agreed consuming yet another mouthful of popcorn.

 **Kai- Hey ,Lloyd, your dad- uh- I mean uh- Garmadon's almost at the mayor's office!**

Kai face-palmed at the mistake. He couldn't place his finger on why, but it was slightly embarrassing, even though it wasn't really him.

 **Lloyd- On it!**

 **Garmadon- Mwahaha**

 **Lloyd- We've got you surrounded Garmadon!**

 **Garmadon- Too slow green ninja! You can't catch me!**

"Famous last words." Dareth mused.

 **Garmadon- Where am I? Am I over here? Or I'm over there!**

 **Garmadon's shark mech slinks between the buildings in an effort to hide from the green ninja.**

 **Lloyd- You are right behind that building; I can see your shark tail sticking out!**

 **Garmadon- Oh... Where's Garmadon now? Am I over here-here-here-here or over there-there-there-there? It's like a house of mirrors in here.**

"Really? I mean really?"Garmadon asked rubbing his face with an embarrassed sigh. He was slightly thankful when no one responded.

 **Lloyd- Do you think you're hiding right now? Do you actually think I can't see you?**

 **Garmadon's shark head pops out from behind the building**

 **Garmadon- If you can see me, why don't you shoot me?**

 **Lloyd shoots the shark mech.**

 **Garmadon- Ow! That was like in my kidney!**

"Open mouth, insert foot." Garmadon sighed. "My motto nowadays."

 **Lloyd- Why do you want to conquer Ninjago so badly?**

 **Garmadon- Because there's something very- very special here.**

 **Lloyd- What?**

 **Garmadon- I'm gonna let the walls down for just a second, green ninja.**

 **Lloyd- Go-go on**

"Oh no..." Cole gasped.

"What's wrong?" Misako asked in worry.

"Sappy alert!" Cole cried.

"You're right!" Kai groaned immediately sticking his hands over his ears. "Lalalalalalalala, I can't hear anything! Cole, can you hear anything?"

"Nope, I can't hear anything! lalalalala."

Wu rolled his eyes smacking Kai with his staff while Garmadon handled Cole.

They both sat rubbing their heads and enduring the glares of everyone else in the room.

 **Garmadon- about sixteen years ago, I lost something I should have never given up.**

 **Lloyd- What-what is it? It's okay, you can say it.**

Lloyd waited for someone to say something about the scene, but no one did. They all had their eyes glued to the screen, his mom throwing her arm over his shoulder and pulling him into a tight hug with tears sliding down her cheeks... Now he was embarrassed.

 **Garmadon- I had this guitar in college, and I traded it stupidly for like, a jacket, or something!**

 **Lloyd- That's what you were referring to?**

 **Garmadon- Yeah, what else would I be referring too?**

 **Lloyd- I don't know! Maybe something else! Think about it! Are you sure there's not any other sort of connection you have to the city? Nothing?**

"Moment ruined." Sighed Zane, picking the last of his popcorn out of the bowl and then shaking it upside down in dissapointment.

The bowl dissipated in a flash of light and was replaced by another one the next instant.

Zane grinned and dug in, only to be surprised when Pixal grabbed a bit of his popcorn and shot him a wry smile.

 **Garmadon- There is someone in the city- I love very much!**

 **lloyd- Yeah?**

 **Garmadon- Yeah, I remember when I first laid eyes on him.**

 **Lloyd- go on.**

 **Garmadon- The last time I saw him, I guess about sixteen years ago too.**

 **Lloyd- Yeah?**

 **Garmadon- I was just an irresponsible kid.**

 **Lloyd- Uh huh.**

 **Garmdon- This guy who made probably the best sushi I ever had in my life. You never knew what was coming next, and you didn't even order! It was one of those places, where you don't even get a menu!**

 **Lloyd references the word that means that if you don't chose, the cook does, and Garmadon mistakes the obscure word for the name of the restaurant.**

 **Lloyd- Just to clarify, nothin-nothing else- If you really racked your brain- There's no other connection?**

"Here we go again." Kai groaned.

 **Garmadon- Yes, there was a boy, that I had in my life.**

 **Lloyd- What-what happened to your child?**

 **Garmadon- He was bald, had no teeth, couldn't chew, always crying, couldn't walk, couldn't even walk, I mean like what am I going to do with this kid. I don't want a hairless-**

 **Lloyd- Shu- Shu- Shut It! Zip. * He repeats as Garmadon carries on***

 **Lloyd in anger hits the fire button.**

Garmadon who had lost his voice and dropped his popcorn, let his jaw hit the floor.

"I have nothing to say to that..." Garmdon groaned as he finally hid his face and recovered his voice.

"Then stop interrupting the movie ,Brother." Wu sighed.

"Well I felt I had to say, something in tradition of this ridiculous movie." Garmadon shot back.

"Don't make me hit, _you._ " Wu growled, raising his staff with intent to smack his brother with it.

"Shutting up now." Garmadon cowered, shooting a nervous glance at his brother.

 ** _(Author's note)_**

Well, I'm not sure if this one was as good as the rest, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I really had fun writing it. I hope to have more out soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**-Previously on a Twist in Reality-**

 **Garmadon- He was bald, had no teeth, couldn't chew, always crying, couldn't walk, couldn't even walk, I mean like what am I going to do with this kid. I don't want a hairless-**

 **Lloyd- Shu- Shu- Shut It! Zip. * He repeats as Garmadon carries on***

 **Lloyd in anger hits the fire button.**

Garmadon who had lost his voice and dropped his popcorn, let his jaw hit the floor.

"I have nothing to say to that..." Garmdon groaned as he finally hid his face and recovered his voice.

"Then stop interrupting the movie ,Brother." Wu sighed.

"Well I felt I had to say, something in tradition of this ridiculous movie." Garmadon shot back.

"Don't make me hit, _you._ " Wu growled, raising his staff with intent to smack his brother with it.

"Shutting up now." Garmadon cowered, shooting a nervous glance at his brother.

 **-POPCORN BREAK-POPCORN BREAK-POPCORN BREAK-POPCORN BREAK-**

Wu smiled in satisfaction, setting down his staff as his brother cast him a wary glance.

 **Dragon Mech- Mega missile mode**

 **Lloyd's dragon Mech begins shooting a boatload of missiles out of everywhere, and they attack Garmadon along with his army.**

"One word..." Kai deadpanned. "Overkill." The fire ninja shook his head, and Lloyd remembered that he had to close his mouth in some point.

"That like... destroyed half the city!" Skylor gasped.

"Some hero." Jay muttered.

"Sadly, I'm inclined to agree." Sensei Wu admitted.

Lloyd crossed his arms and shook his head in shock; he wasn't about to verbally agree that the movie him was the hero he had ever seen, but it was true.

 **A shark minion lands safe and sound and lets out a breath**

 **Shark minion- Phew! Just one day 'till retiremen-**

 **He is promptly blown up by a stray missile.**

"Oooh- that looked like it hurt."Kai cried as Garmadon winced.

"Indeed, I suppose most of his retirement funds will go to hospital bills." Called out Zane from where he sat.

"Did they ever get payed ya' think?" Dareth inquired.

All eyes shot to Garmadon.

"Don't look at me!" The exasperated elder cried out in frustration. Then under his breath- "Geez This wasn't actually me!"

 **The dragon comes down to get a better look at the damage, and to see Garmadon's condition**

 **Garmadon- *Cough* Where'd that come from? *cough* Your missiles are very accurate ,Green ninja! Too bad for you, I upgraded all of my shields. That's all I seem to have at the moment, some upgraded shields...**

 **Lloyd- Face it ,Garmadon, you will never take over ninjago; so why don't you just give up and go away for good!**

 **Garmadon- Well anything's open for discussion**

"Spoken like a truly weak supervillain." Garmadon huffed.

"Really?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, a good supervillain never compromises to work with the enemy. He crushes them beneath his heels and-" Garmadon stopped as everyone smirked at him.

"When you were evil, you worked with us to get Lloyd back." Kai pointed out.

"I walked right into that didn't I?"

"I'm afraid so my dear." Misako sighed.

 **Garmadon- Oh, yeah, except** ** _That!_** **Shields down! Here catch *throws bomb* Shields up**

 **Lloyd struggles to catch the bomb, and dropping it, lands face first next to it.**

Lloyd stuck his head in hands and let out a long embarrassed groan; meanwhile everyone else was laughing their heads off at movie him's expense.

 **Garmadon laughs followed by his army**

 **Garmadon- Did you see that?**

 **Minion- who taught you how to catch ,man?**

 **Another minion- Nice catch ,Loser!"**

"Hey ,idiot, the bomb's still next to you!" Lloyd shouted at the screen.

"I can't watch!" Jay cringed, covering his eyes.

 **Lloyd- Oh yeah? Well take this!**

 **Lloyd picks up the bomb and throws it, and it flies behind him and lands on the back of his dragon.**

Kai snickered, and Lloyd face palmed.

"Dude... Movie you-"

"I know!" Lloyd shot Jay a murderous glare, quickly shutting the lightning ninja up. "It's already been established that our movie counter-parts are idiots. So can we please stop rubbing it in each other's faces?" Lloyd begged.

"Nope." Cole responded, throwing a piece of popcorn at the Green Ninja.

Lloyd blocked it, and then a wry smile flit across his lips.

Cole could only gulp in worry.

 **Garmadon- Funny, who taught you how to throw?**

 **Lloyd- Funny you ask... Uh no one. because I never had a dad to play catch with me.**

 **Garmadon- Well it shows. Ha-that was the worst thing I've ever seen in my life.**

"If I may borrow one of your many cliches, that is adding insult to injury. I have developed a rather strong dislike for your movie counter-part ,Sensei Garmadon." Pixal spoke sadly.

"You and me both." Garmadon assured.

Lloyd stood and moved behind the row of seats, mentioning something about stretching his legs.

 **Lloyd- Or teach how to ride a bike, or shave.**

"A little young there don't ya think?" Kai asked over his shoulder at Lloyd. The young teen was banging his head on one of the dark walls of the room.

"Let me out please!" He shouted at the ceiling, hoping desperately the writer would spare him from anymore humiliation.

No response.

 **Lloyd- Or *tenses up as a bomb goes off* Or how to diffuse a bomb!**

"Yup that's what dad's teach all their children." Jay grinned.

 **Garmadon- You know what's funny? I know how to do all those things.**

 **Lloyd-Do you?**

 **Garmadon- Oh, good to know!**

 **Garmadon- It's just sitting there, idle in my brain. Just wasted away, never taught them to anybody.**

 **Lloyd- Mhm.**

 **Garmadon- And they'll probably die with me.**

 **Lloyd- Really.**

 **Garmadon- When I die. If I die.**

"Can you die as a supervillain?" Jay asked.

Garmadon shook his head, and grinned slightly. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I don't wanna find out." Lloyd moaned as he plopped down in his seat. "I've had enough evil father encounters to last me a life time."

Misako nodded.

 _-(Author's note)-_

 ** _Well, it's been a bit, but I've been drowning in school. (Not to mention my family is moving houses). Anyway, it's been kind of hectic in my life. My deepest apologies for the pathetically short chapter, but I needed to get something up, and fit it into my time schedule. I really hope to have more up soon, and I hope you all have an awesome week._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on A Twist in Reality-**

"Can you die as a supervillain?" Jay asked.

Garmadon shook his head, and grinned slightly. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I don't wanna find out." Lloyd moaned as he plopped down in his seat. "I've had enough evil father encounters to last me a life time."

Misako nodded.

 **POPCORN BREAK POPCORN BREAK POPCORN BREAK**

 **Lloyd- Argh! Just-just leave Ninjago already!**

 **Garmadon- I will never die.**

"Well that answers that." Jay deadpanned.

 **Lloyd- And get out of my life!**

 **Garmadon- Wha- get out of your life! Pfft. Really kinda personal isn't it?**

 **Kai and the other ninja facepalm.**

 **Kai- Uh oh.**

 **Jay- Oh man.**

"Surely, you must have figured it out by now... Right Sensei Garmadon?" Pixal asked the smirking master.

"Sadly, this more retarded version of me, has probably not."

 **Lloyd- um... ah... No!**

"Awkward!" Kai winced.

"But completely understandable. I _was_ in this position... just recently for that matter." Lloyd admitted dryly.

"What do you mean?" Misako asked, and Lloyd looked away. "Nothing."

 **Garmadon- You got a lotta issues ,Green Ninja, I hope you have the time to work them all out by the time I get back! And when I return, I'll have something really wicked in store for _you. Something big!_**

 **Man- Wait did he just say he was coming back?**

 **Man #2- Can't those ninja just get rid of him for good?**

"Ha!" Jay shouted. "If only it were that easy."

"Yeah, all our villains just keep coming back after they ' _die.'"_ Garmadon frowned as did Lloyd, and Kai realized his mistake. "Not that I'm complaining your back and normal again, Sensei Garmadon."

 **Man #3- Don't know how, but I bet Lloyd Garmadon had something to do with this.**

 **Man #4- you can say that again.**

"Well, looks like movie version of me actually managed to be a bad guy... without even trying!" Lloyd chuckled dryly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Both Pixal and Skylor asked simultaneously.

"Oh, when we first met Lloyd, he was ten year old candy stealing brat trying to be like his father." Cole chimed in.

"Hey!" Lloyd shouted.

"It's true! And if that wasn't bad enough, Skylor, who do you think released most of the serpentine from their tombs?"

"He _what!_ " Misako bellowed.

Skylor could only wince as Misako began chewing Lloyd out.

"And you should have stayed right where I left you! but oh no! you had to risk the lives of everyone in Ninjago because you wanted to be bad guy! You're the reason the great devourer was released in the first place!" Misako bellowed at her cowering son. "And you-" She turned to Garmadon.

"Oh boy." Garmadon whispered worriedly.

"If it hadn't been for you, our son wouldn't of-"

Misako vanished.

"Um... what happened to Misako?" Jay asked quickly.

 _ **"Greetings, ninja, it is I, the writer. Misako has been removed for a few minutes so that she may cool off, and will be returned when she has sufficiently done so. In the meantime, because she must be present for the movie to continue, you will be placed in a temporary holding chamber."**_

"You can't do that to us! We were just beginning to enjoy this movie!" Cole shouted.

 _ **"There will be cake."**_

"I'm in!" The master of earth decided quickly.

"Writer's pet." Jay whispered.

"It's _cake!"_

"What happened to ' _my body is a temple,_ '?" Zane asked snarkily.

"I gave up on that." Cole admitted.

A square patch of light appeared on the wall, revealing a waiting room with a chocolate cake on a table, and Cole wasted no time in charging through the door.

 ** _"_** Is this real?" Skylor asked cautiously.

 _ **"The cake is not a lie."**_

-B-

"Man was that cake _good!"_ Cole grinned, wiping a few crumbs away from his mouth and stalking back into the room. Lloyd and Garmadon came to a halt upon seeing Misako standing there, arms crossed and looking ever the imposing mother figure she was.

"Uh, hi mom." Lloyd winced.

"You didn't tell her about the serpentine?" Garmadon whispered.

"I thought I did."

Garmadon shrugged, there not really being much he could say to that.

Once everyone was seated, Lloyd presented his mother with a piece of cake.

"Piece offering?" He asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it."She responded, taking the treat from her son.

With that the chatter died down and the movie resumed.

 **Garmadon- Is that green ninja still staring at me?**

 **Minion- Yes sir**

 **Garmadon adjusts his mirror and pins it on the green ninja**

 **Garmadon- Ew, what a weirdo!**

 **Garmadon's minions fly over the sea to the valcano.**

 **Minion- Volcano base, this is alpha squad**

 **Minion #2- The bakery cake goes back in the fridge.**

"These guys must be dumb as a box of rocks if they have to announce that over loud speaker!" Nya laughed.

"Makes a better minion though. If they can't think, they usually don't question orders." Garmadon clarified.

"It's really scary you know that." Jay pointed out.

"Why? That used to be my profession."

"Hush." Wu interjected.

 **Random minion- Just passed Garmadon in the hallway; he seems pretty angry.**

 **Female minion- He's requesting a mandatory meeting by the... fire place.**

 **Goon- is that the place with the lava, or the place where people get fired?**

 **Female minion- It's both**

"I don't like the sound of that." Wu huffed, casting a sideways glance at his brother.

"Me neither, Wu. Me neither."

 **In the fireplace room, Garmadon is sipping on a cup of tea.**

 **Garmadon- Well generals, congratulations. We finally conquered Ninjago.**

 **General- I'm not certain we did that.**

"Shut up, you idiot, just because movie me is stupid, doesn't mean he isn't cutthroat!" Garmadon called, receiving strange looks from everyone.

"You have such a high opinion of yourself." Skylor pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, and you don't like me."

"Correction, I _didn't_ like you. You did take over Ninjago and throw all of my friends in Kryptarium..."

"Sorry."

 **Garmadon- _I was being sarcastic!_ Everytime I try to conquer Ninjago, that meddling green ninja thwarts me! I mean who are these super ninjas? Everytime I come up with a new plan, they still beat me! I mean they don't even have cool suits!**

"Hey!" Kai shouted, pointing a glare at Garmadon. "That's low man, real low."

"Tell him that." Garmadon huffed, pointing at the screen.

 **Garmadon cont.- and you guys have like crab outfits and shark outfits! Maybe we're spending too much on outfits?**

 **General- that sounds right to me.**

 **Garmadon- Oh, come on! You guys gotta think for yourselves! I'm not your father all right?**

 **Female general- Is that a weird thing for him to say to us?"**

"Considering who we just fought, not really... Did you really adopt Harumi?"

"No." Garmadon lied.

"He's lying." Wu absently responded.

"Father!" Lloyd shouted.

 **Garmadon- General number one, do you want to be a follower or a leader?**

 **General #1- uh... leader?**

 **Garmadon- How dare you?**

 **Garmadon presses an X button and general # 1 is shot from the volcano.**

 **General #1- I mean follower!**

"Well they quite literally get fired don't they?" Cole remarked as Garmadon groaned.

"What's wrong?" Misako asked quickly.

"I lived in the underworld, and I'm wondering why I didn't think of that."

 **Garmadon- You, what's your title?**

 **General- I'm general number 2 ,sir!**

 **Garmadon- well, now you're general number 1. and you, what's your title?**

 **General- I'm general number 3**

 **Garmadon- Well now you're general number 2; get where I'm going with this? Now, I told the green ninja I was coming back with something big, something wicked, something with... Pizzazz. Go ahead, give me some ideas.**

 **General #1- Well sir, I was thinking we could work on the morale. They're all scared of being...**

 **She too is shot from the volcano. (Screaming)- Fired!**

"I wonder why?" Someone huffed; they thought it might have been Kai

 **General- We could do the same thing we did last time? (she is fired)**

 **General- What if we dressed up as the secret ninjas?**

 **General- develop a code language!**

 **General- Intimidation, we paint angry eyebrows on the troops faces.**

 **General- What if you just ran for mayor.**

"That is actually a sensible suggestion." Pixal pointed out.

"Oh, please, who would vote for him?" Kai asked sharply.

"All his minions of course!"

 **Garmadon fires each of the previous generals.**

 **Garmadon- Oh, come on, how hard is it to come up with a genius idea? Anyone? Go ahead, this is a friendly place. just grab it!**

 **A scientist wanders in**

 **Scientist- Excuse me-**

 **Garmadon- What! you're interrupting!**

"Touchy, touchy, aren't ya'?" Jay asked.

"Shut up, or I'll not hesitate to hit you with my stick again." Garmadon hissed.

 **Scientist- Sorry, sir. We just cooked this up in engineering!**

 **Garmadon- Give me that!**

 **The mech on the display obviously pleases Garmadon.**

 **Garmadon- Garmadon, likey!**

"Now you sound like a spoiled little- Hey!" Wu smacked Jay upside the head and glared. "Why do I always get hit on the head with a stick?"

"Um, because we are to respect our alders?" Lloyd guessed, earning a smile from Garmadon.

"Yeah, but other people are saying mean stuff."

"And you're the most hittable." Kai smirked, smacking Jay upside the head.

"Don't make me steal a stick and hit _you_." Jay snapped.

"I'd like to see you try, lighting rod."

"Candle stick!"

"Motor mouth!"

"Flame brain!"

"Enough!" Wu bellowed, waving his stick at the two masters.

"Yes, Sensei Wu." They both replied.

"You know, I think I like my walking stick a little more now knowing Ninjago's heroes are terrified of 'em." Garmadon chuckled to Wu.

"We're sitting right here you know."

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE-**_

 _ **Yes, all of you ninja out there, I have returned. I am sorry for the long and unannounced Hiatus, but my life was... is... crazy. I could make a long list of all that's gone on, but that wouldn't do any of us any good. I hope you all can forgive me.** **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see ya' next time!**_

 _ **END AUTHOR'S NOTE-**_


	6. Up for adoption

Alright, so I know it took me forever to get to this chapter, but sadly, I cannot continue this story. I've spent quite a while thinking about it, and at the moment, I don't have a lot of time for this one.

Yup. There, I said it.

But, rather than do what most do, and put it on hiatus to rot and fade away on the back shelf, I'm not gonna do that. It doesn't seem fair, and personally, I'd like to see that it continues, even if I can't do it myself.

So it's for adoption.

Now, naturally, there _is_ a condition.

-Credit goes to me.

That, and this story was _one of my best,_ soI will be picky about who get's to continue it.

If you're interested in adopting this story, just PM me, and I'll post a followup chapter in a few days with my final decision.

Thanks for reading ;)

-DARKWOLF


	7. Adopted

Well ladies and gentlemen, this is my last chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who's read this far, and I hope you all check out Skylor Chan who's adopted this story.

I hope he\she'll take good care of it, and have a lot of fun in the process!

See ya'll around the wonderful world of fanfiction!

-Darkwolf!


End file.
